The Vest
by AuraAuthor
Summary: It was an ugly orange life vest and she wasn't parting with it no matter what he had to say. Just a quick one shot inspired by an Instagram video this morning from Tom Felton jumping off a boat into the water in Thailand. You just never know when inspiration will strike!


**The Vest**

**By AuraAuthor**

**Just a random thought that was running around in my head after I watched Tom's post of jumping off of a boat in Thailand on Instagram this morning. I haven't written anything in a while so I'd love to hear your thoughts! AA**

"A life vest Granger? Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over the ugly orange life vest. "Yes Draco, a life vest. I value my existence you see and therefore will be wearing the life vest during this excursion."

"It's just a little pond Granger. Not deep enough to drown and don't you trust me enough to save you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "You can drown in a cup of water Draco, so the depth of the water has no bearing on whether or not an incident can occur. Whether or not I trust you has no relevance on the situation. I will wear the life vest. End of discussion."

Draco shook his head. "You don't have to go Granger, you know, that right? The whole trip will take me about two hours. You could go back to the hotel and take a nap or get a massage or something."

"I'm going Draco," she huffed.

"You don't have to Granger."

"I'm going Draco!" she shouted.

Draco stopped on the end of the dock and turned to glare at her fierce form. "You are so bloody stubborn you know that Granger. You don't have to do something that you are afraid of because you think I might muck it up or something."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I think you will do just fine by yourself Draco."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Then why in the bloody hell do you insist on coming?" he shouted.

"Because I want to spend time with you, you great insufferable git!" she yelled back.

"But, why?" he asked in obvious confusion.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Why? Why, he asks? Why would I want to spend time with the one man that has managed to challenge me at every turn? Why would I want to spend time with a handsome man that I can't ever seem to get alone? Why would I want to spend time with someone who makes me look forward to getting up every day? Why Malfoy? I'm beginning to question myself now!"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and felt her face go red with embarrassment. She should have just gone back to the hotel. She knew he didn't feel anything towards her except mild irritation and now she had basically told him she was interested in him on more than just an annoying level.

She kept her eyes closed even as she heard his footsteps creak across the dock towards where she stood. She kept her eyes closed even as his shadow fell across her face and the light behind her closed lids paled. She kept her eyes closed as she shuddered under the gentle touch of his hand on her cheek. She kept her eyes closed as his breath ghosted over her lips when he started to speak. "You think I'm handsome Granger?"

Her eyes popped open and she smacked his shoulder hard with an open palm. "You git! That's what you took from my display of frustration!"

She smacked him again for good measure before turning away and stomping down the dock, unbuckling the life vest from her chest as she walked.

"Granger!"

She kept walking. She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Granger!"

She heard his footfalls as he followed her down the dock. She knew with this longer stride he would catch her quickly so she sped up in her determination to leave the scene.

"Hermione!"

She stopped suddenly at the sound of her first name leaving his lips and her abrupt pause caused him to run into her back and push her forward, nearly knocking her into the water beneath the dock. His seeker reflexes were quick, however, and he caught her around the waist before she could tumble.

She didn't turn in his arms. She didn't trust herself to speak. "Hermione," he said softly against the outer shell of her ear. "You don't have to do something that terrifies you in order for us to spend time alone."

She quivered slightly as one of his hands traveled up her side and his calloused fingers gripped her chin lightly. He turned her face up to look at him with one hand and used the other to pull her tightly against him, her back still meeting his front. Grey eyes met hazel and Hermione swallowed. The hand that held her face rested lightly against her throat and his thumb stroked her lips. "If all you wanted was for me to shag you silly, you just should have asked," he said with a smirk.

Hermione growled and elbowed him hard in the stomach. "You are such a foul, evil, little…"

"Cockroach," he finished for her between laughs. "You need some new insults Granger."

"I hate you," she said turning on her heel and stepping off of the dock onto dry land.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her against him again. "I don't believe you Granger," he said against her neck. "In fact, I think you might very well be in love."

"With the great bouncing ferret," she huffed while placing one hand over his arms that remained at her waist. "Please, that would probably be the most ignorant thing that I could conjure. Hermione Granger in love with Draco Malfoy, that sounds like some fanfiction nonsense."

He kissed her neck softly and tightened his grip on her waist. "Yes," he said against her, "the Gryffindor Princess in love with the Slytherin Prince. It does sound like fodder for the fanfiction set."

He kept kissing her neck and she kept leaning into his embrace. "Of course," he murmured, "for the Slytherin Prince to admit his long-hidden feelings of love and adoration for the Gryffindor Princess sounds like a much better story. Don't you think?"

"Poorly hidden," Hermione said quietly and he chuckled.

Draco tugged on her until she had spun in his arms to face him with a look of irritation. "I'm not going to make this easy," he said.  
"Nothing with you ever is," she scoffed. "Besides I didn't ask for easy Malfoy. I asked for you."

Draco growled at her and placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin, lifting her face to his carefully. "Don't call me Malfoy," he said before his lips met hers in a punishing kiss.

The forgotten bright orange life vest floated gently in the waters of the dock and if inanimate objects could smirk, it would have been sporting one that would have impressed even Draco Malfoy.

~FIN~


End file.
